


He said yes

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Why would Sam say yes, again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He said yes

Castiel popped in to the hotel room just in time to see Dean fall to his knees. Dean’s face was pale and his fingers shook as he held a small peculiar box.

“Dean, what is it?”

“Sammy…” came the despairing reply, “he said yes.”

Strange, Castiel didn’t feel anything that would indicate Lucifer had been there.

“How do you know?”

“Because he did the one thing Sam – no one could say no to,” Dean whispered, holding out the box in terror.

“What, Dean? What is that box about?”

“Lucifer, he …h-he ….”

“Dean, answer me!”

“He went to _Jared’s_.”

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Unattached Drifter's Christmas


End file.
